Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coil unit for a thin film inductor, a manufacturing method of a coil unit for a thin film inductor, a thin film inductor, and a manufacturing method of a thin film inductor.
Description of the Related Art
With the recent advances in the electronic industry, electronic products including mobile phones are rapidly becoming smaller and more functional. Accordingly, components necessarily used in the electronic products are also needed to perform high functions while being light and small. Therefore, even in the development of inductors used in the electronic products, miniaturization and slimming are emerging as more important tasks.
According to this trend, there is a focus on the development of the inductor that can reconcile miniaturization and slimming characteristics as well as high functions. As the inductor like this, in recent times, a thin film inductor has been developed and put to practical use.
The current thin film inductor mainly employs a coil unit in which coil patterns are formed on the top and bottom of an insulating substrate as shown, for example, in FIG. 1 of Korean Patent Publication No. 1999-0066108.
However, in the coil unit for a thin film inductor having the above structure, the entire thickness of the coil unit is increased since the coil patterns are formed on the top and bottom of the insulating substrate, and there are difficulties in designing the characteristics of the thin film inductor due to the variations in plating thickness and the application of insulating materials.
Therefore, it is needed to develop a coil unit for a thin film inductor and a thin film inductor having the same that can design the characteristics of the thin film inductor more freely as well as meet the current trend that prefers small and slim devices.